Kankuro the Magician
by B-Rated
Summary: Kiba hates Kankuro’s vanishing act.


I don't own.

Summary: Kiba hates Kankuro's vanishing act. Kankuro/Kiba

* * *

Kiba smiled down at Kankuro and the smile was returned graciously. Kiba licked his lips without thought as he ran his fingers up Kankuro's chest, pushing up the fabric of his shirt. Kankuro sat up and pulled it off for him before taking Kiba's fishnet from him. He leaned forward farther to capture Kiba in a kiss. His tongue moved slow and carefully as though this was new territory. The kiss was in all slow and shallow, leaving Kiba wanting more but there was a dark and gloomy cloud in his mind. He looked sadly at the clock, his smile fading. 10:00pm… nine more hours…

Kankuro reached for the clock turning it on its face. "Don't think about it," he whispered, falling back on his elbow.

Kiba's eyes fell to Kankuro's stomach. He traced his fingers lightly over the well defined muscles as though trying to memorize them. For all their worth, all Kankuro's worth, he was trying to burn this moment into his brain.

Kankuro's hand came up to Kiba's cheek forcing him to look back to his lover. Kankuro moved from his elbow onto his hand, pushing himself closer to Kiba. "Right now… time doesn't exist, okay?" He spoke slowly and calmly.

Kiba nodded leaning forward to lock their lips together. They stayed lightly pressed together until Kankuro pulled back, ending the short kiss. "When you're with me… morning will never come… only you do," he added with a grin before laying another sweet and innocent kiss to Kiba's lips.

"I'm still worried, Kankuro," Kiba confessed with sad and longing eyes as though Kankuro had already left.

Kankuro placed his bare forehead to Kiba's, "I'll come home…" his voice was soft, as though he too was experiencing pain, "I always do."

Kiba didn't respond. There was no need to. They met in another light and lingering brush. Kankuro's fingers played with Kiba's hair. He too wanted to remember this forever.

Kankuro kissed down Kiba's chin and further across his jaw. Grazing every inch of reachable skin with his soft lips, he stopped at Kiba's ear. "I love you…" he admitted in hushed tones with a thick voice.

It wasn't from lust that Kiba shivered. It wasn't lust that Kankuro's tone carried. It was heavy with the most heart-wrenching feeling in the world. It made the clamp around his heart turn its handle and tighten harder. Because it wasn't lust that was the emotion Kiba heard, it was the feeling of lost love. "Kankuro…"

There was so much said in the way he spoke that Kankuro couldn't bear. He gave a reassuring smile to Kiba before reengaging in a subtle dance of tongues. His free hand glided down Kiba's arm slowly. Then he slid around to caress his back in the same unhurried way.

Kankuro's fingers slid back around to move across Kiba's stomach. Gentle and warm his touches remained. He wanted there to be no rush. He wanted to enjoy and keep everything like it would be the last.

The button was popped on Kiba's pants. The zipper was taken down with such care it made Kiba realize just how much both were opposed and agreed. He wanted Kankuro. Wanted him more than anything. And he also wanted him to stay.

Kankuro laid down on his back once more. A smirk climbed up his lips with the sight offered to him. Kiba found strength to smile again as he was left to sit straddling Kankuro's waist.

He shifted down to his thighs to repeat the process given to him. He opened Kankuro's pants in the same slow manner. Then he looked back to Kankuro to see a finger beckoning him.

He leaned down using, his hands for support, until his lips reached Kankuro's. The puppet master's mouth opened against Kiba's. He parted without being asked. This kiss was rougher but still well controlled.

Hands moved down Kiba's sides and fingers dipped into his pants. Kankuro began pushing down the remaining articles of clothing. Kiba moved up letting his pants slide to his bent knees.

The kiss broke with a sigh as Kiba's forehead rested on Kankuro's. They stared deep into each other's eyes, clouded with lust, love and heartache.

Kankuro's one hand moved back up Kiba's body. The palm rested on the shinobi's jaw and neck wile his thumb traced the red triangle. Kiba sighed contently, leaning into the touch, "I love you too."

Kankuro nodded and continued staring into Kiba's eyes. His fingers ghosted over Kiba's skin across his thigh. They traveled every curve of Kiba's body; from his leg and over his hip, up his side, then moving to run down his middle.

The Inuzuka's eyes drifted closed. Silently he was enjoying every goose-bump-raising, shiver-causing touch. Both of their breathing was still steady and even. There was nothing quick about anything they did.

Kankuro's hand curled around Kiba and pumped him with the same theme. Kiba moaned contently and sank to Kankuro's neck. Kankuro leaned forward and brought his own lips to Kiba's exposed skin. They both marked each other. Now, there was no denying that they belonged together. The bruises were reminders of where home was; with the other.

Kankuro's hand left Kiba as their foreheads connected once more. Kiba pushed at Kankuro's pants until they were around his ankles and Kankuro kicked them off until they were on the floor.

Kiba moved up while he brought his lips to Kankuro's again. The sand shinobi's tongue pushed against Kiba's with care. Kiba shifted for his pants to move past his knees then slid them off the rest of the way by scraping them against the bed. They hit the floor to keep Kankuro's company.

Kankuro lifted his knees and Kiba shifted down between them. Kankuro's hands held Kiba's hips as he lowered himself onto Kankuro. The two bodies became one and did not move any further. Kiba sighed contently against Kankuro's face.

Their breathing mingled and was shared through open mouths. Kiba's eyes stared into Kankuro's again as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled. He was complete with Kankuro inside him. He could never be alone if Kankuro was occupying him. They fit together like two jigsaw puzzle pieces.

Kankuro's hand moved though Kiba's hair again. "I love you," he repeated softly.

Kiba responded with a slow kiss to Kankuro's lips. His tongue moved with ease and subtleness through Kankuro's mouth before the treatment was returned.

Kiba felt himself loosing his calmness. His head was fading to nothing but fog. The warmth inside him became less serene. Fire was spreading from his stomach and he needed a way to cool it.

His breath was becoming rougher and he was holding himself back until he could no longer contain it and pushed his hips down against Kankuro. A subtle moan escaped him before he placed a trail of kisses down Kankuro's jaw to the curve in his neck and that was where he stayed.

Kankuro's arms wrapped tight around Kiba and then he bucked his hips up into the other body.

Kiba gave a solid noise of pleasure into Kankuro's ear, encouraging him to repeat the process.

Kankuro's own breath became rugged and a face of regret was present as he pulled himself from the heat slowly. Then he was welcomed with the thrill of bliss as he pushed himself back in.

Kiba rode every movement with sounds of gratitude. There was a steady motion to their bodies until it was becoming less fixed and more needy. Kiba was pushing his hips desperately against Kankuro's now with whines for more. Between his breathless pants he laid kisses against the slender neck. His hands rested at Kankuro's side, his elbows bent outward, pushing against his palms to force himself on Kankuro.

The puppet master let out a strangled groan and thrust hard upwards into the other body. Kiba's back arched as he moaned. Kankuro held tight to his lover's shoulders and continued to thrust hard into him. Kiba's body was moving less and tensing more. Kankuro felt it. He held him tighter and rolled him onto his back.

Kiba threw back his head and wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist, allowing him to drive deeper. The Inuzuka's face twisted in pleasured pain as he held the sheets below him.

Kankuro smiled into his neck, panting hard and moving relentlessly. His body rocked into Kiba's earning pure pleasured sounds. Kiba's hands left the bed to wrap around Kankuro's shoulders.

Their pace stayed the same. Neither fast nor slow. Kankuro kissed up Kiba's neck and down his jaw until their lips met. Tongues moved against each other in absent thought.

Kiba moaned silently letting his head fall back out of the kiss. Kankuro nipped at his chin then sank down the front of his neck. He sucked on his atoms-apple and felt it move under his skin as he swallowed thickly. Kankuro hunched his shoulders and moved down further to kiss Kiba's collar bone. He bent his back and pushed up on his hands to reach Kiba's chest.

He sat up on his knees to watch Kiba's wonderful body react to every one of his movements. Kiba whimpered with out Kankuro as close as he could be, he felt as though he was leaving him already. He pushed himself up to the sitting position. His legs were over Kankuro's thighs, his hands held his shoulders once more before sliding down his back. Their lips met once more in a loving kiss.

Kankuro's fingers held Kiba's sides and moved up to his shoulder blades. He pulled away from Kiba's kiss with a wide smile, "I love you."

Kiba forced himself to Kankuro again. He needed him. He needed reassurance. Kankuro said he loved him, Kiba knew he meant it, so why is he leaving? Why does he seem so happy to be leaving?

Kiba pulled away and buried his face in Kankuro's neck, "I love you too." He kissed feverishly at the spot between his shoulder and neck. He needed him to know where he belonged and it was this bed.

Kankuro's hands shank back down Kiba's sides. He held him tight and took his body weight in his arms to move him in time with himself again.

Kiba moaned against his skin and pulled his hands back up to rest on Kankuro's shoulders. He pushed himself up using the other body and came back down while Kankuro thrust up.

Kiba's head rolled back as he moaned. He held Kankuro's shoulders now at an arm's length away. The puppet master's arms were the only thing keeping him from falling back onto the bed.

Kankuro's hands fell to the small of Kiba's back, pulling his hips closer while rocking his own into him. He attached himself to the dog-nin's collar bone once more, his eyes looking up at his chin.

"Kankuro!" Kiba moaned into the room. His hands held tighter to the only thing keeping him grounded and at the same time making him soar.

Kankuro breathed hard against Kiba's skin. His fingers racked across his back to grip his hips. He bucked his hips hard and fast making Kiba cry out. He groaned and sped his pace.

Kiba met every motion still in high ecstasy. He chewed his bottom lip in concentration to make his hips fall into rhythm with Kankuro's again. He slowed his movements and Kankuro followed, he moved fasted and Kankuro did the same without realizing it.

His head lolled forward again. His forehead rested on his lovers. Kankuro was still looking up so their eyes met and so did their hot breaths. Kiba swallowed hard and closed his mouth. His nostrils flared and he leaned down to bring his lips to Kankuro's again. The kiss was searing and harsh.

Kiba moaned against Kankuro's mouth. The puppet master's hips fell into slow thrusts, Kiba's body tensed, and he moved slower still. Kankuro groaned and Kiba sighed as he moved away.

Kankuro smiled up at him as his hand moved to push Kiba's hair away from his sweaty face. The corners of Kiba's lips turned up softly. Kankuro ran his fingers through the mess of brown locks and Kiba pressed their foreheads together with a sigh. His eyes fell closed heavily. Kankuro's arm hugged Kiba tighter as he watched his face relax.

He carefully laid Kiba back down onto the bed. Kankuro laid beside him. He pulled the sheet up around them and wrapped his arms around Kiba. He held him close. Their breathing fell into quietness. Their chests matched as their lungs took in air at separate intervals.

Kankuro reached behind Kiba to turn the clock back up. 12:30pm… five and a half more hours until he had to be awake and gone… He looked down at the sleeping Kiba. He leaned down to kiss his forehead before laying next to him and running fingers through his hair.

When Kiba will awake the next morning he will roll over to expect to find his lover. He will roll over and find a pillow in his place. He will sit up and look at the clock to find the time as 7:14am. Kiba will punch the pillow that smells of his lover and curse his name while hugging it tight. Because no matter how he shows it, he will fail to admit how much he hates Kankuro's vanishing act.

* * *


End file.
